


Forget the Rain

by Aurore214



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP without Porn, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: Viktor is bummed when his anniversary plans are rained out. Yuuri decides to cheer him up. 
“W-what’s all this?” Is all Viktor could get himself to say.“Something to help take your mind off of everything. What do you say?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut so keep that in mind. I'm actually pretty proud of this tbh so I hope you enjoy it

It was raining because of course it was. It just had to rain today of all days. Viktor ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. From the other side of the table, Yuuri glanced at him. “You don’t have to be so upset, you know. We can go out tomorrow.” He said with a soft smile and okay Viktor was being kind of overdramatic, but he had damn good reason for it! 

Viktor sighed. “I know, but today's our anniversary, Yuuri! I had plans! I wanted to make today special!” He slumped forward dramatically. It was something he usually did to be funny, but he was only half joking now. He really did feel terrible that his plans had been rained out. 

Yuuri reached across the table and laid his hand over Viktor’s. “Seriously it’s not a big deal. You know just spending time with you is enough for me, right?” Yuuri tilted his head to the side in question and Viktor’s heart melted.

“I know and it’s the same for me, but…” Viktor looked away, his words trailing off. It was not like him to get so worked up over a change of plans, but it was their first wedding anniversary! He wanted to make it a memorable night for the both of them. Sure they could do something tomorrow, and they would Viktor swore to himself, but it still felt wrong not to celebrate somehow. 

Yuuri tilted his head in thought. His eyes shimmered in the familiar way Viktor had seen countless times before. He was probably trying to think of a way to make things better. Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes widened and another familiar look flashed across his face, too fast for Viktor to catch. Yuuri looked back at Viktor and smiled. There was something different about this smile, though. It felt different. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, so subtle that Viktor almost didn’t notice it. 

“I have an idea,” Yuuri said squeezing Viktor’s hand. “Why don’t we go to bed early? Just spend a quiet night together?” There was something off about Yuuri’s suggestion, but Viktor couldn't quite place what. He shook his head. He was probably just imagining things. 

“Okay,” He smiled. Viktor leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips and stood. “Why don't you go ahead, I’ll take Makkachin out and be back in a few?” Yuuri followed suit and stood. 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” And with a final smile he turned and left the room. Viktor watched him go until he had disappeared around the corner. 

That man was up to something. 

//

It wasn’t often that Viktor got worked up about these types of things. Yuuri could understand of course why he was so upset, it was their one year anniversary after all, but his heart still ached for his husband. He knew Viktor had been planning something special for them for weeks and to have it rained out in the end was disappointing sure, but certainly not the end of the world.

He was sure that Viktor would make tomorrow the best anniversary celebration either of them had ever had, but just for tonight Yuuri wanted to do something for Viktor. Something to take his mind off of the rain. 

And so, he set to work.

//

The rain had, thankfully, lightened up enough for Makkachin to go out without getting soaked to the bone in two seconds flat. Still, though, the beloved poodle was still too wet for cuddles, so Viktor set down some towels and bid Makkachin a goodnight.

Since his plans for that night had sort of crashed and burned, Viktor had been trying to think of what he could treat Yuuri to in addition to what he already had planned for tomorrow to make up for it. They could go to dinner. A movie maybe. He could talk to Yuko and see if she’d let them have the rink to themselves for the evening. Yuuri would like that, right? Viktor frowned. He wanted to give his husband the world, but would that still be enough?

Viktor was so lost in his own thoughts he barely noticed what Yuuri had done. When he finally looked up he gasped. The only light in the room was from a handful of candles, the flames dancing and casting large shadows on the walls and ceiling. Yuuri sat on the edge on their bed facing the door, one leg crossed over the other. He leaned back on one hand and in the other he held up a single silk tie. A smirk graced his lips, and Viktor could swear he hadn’t seen an expression on Yuuri like that since his Eros routine. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor. 

“W-what’s all this?” Is all Viktor could get himself to say. He had a very, very good idea what all this was, but he wanted to hear Yuuri say it. 

“Something to help take your mind off of everything. What do you say?” Yuuri dropped the tie on the bed beside him and stood. He made his way to Viktor, his hips swaying as he walked. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and pulled him gently into the room and closed the door behind him. 

The nights when Yuuri took control always left Viktor stunned, blushing and begging. For more and in general. Not that he ever minded, of course! The confidence Yuuri could call up was amazing and it just did things to Viktor to know that somehow he had helped Yuuri find this side of himself. And if he was completely honest he thought it was sexy as hell. 

Viktor allowed Yuuri to lead him to their bed. Yuuri turned him around suddenly and crashed their lips together, his arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck. He could feel the passion rolling off Yuuri in waves as he kissed back. Yuuri’s hands wove into Viktor’s hair and Viktor pulled Yuuri closer. There was so much that could be said between them by not speaking at all and what Viktor heard Yuuri saying was “Just let me take care of you. I love you” And how could he say no to that? 

Yuuri moved, pushing forward and pushing Viktor into the bed. Viktor’s knees buckled and he fell back taking Yuuri with him. Yuuri pulled away and smirked down at Viktor. 

“Getting excited, aren’t we?” Yuuri grinned, amusement alight in his eyes as he ground his hips down into Viktor’s. Viktor let his head fall back onto the mattress as he breathed out a low moan. 

Yuuri straightened and Viktor used the moment to move further up the mattress. He watched as Yuuri carefully removed his shirt and tossed it aside. With half-lidded eyes, he crawled up the bed to straddle Viktor’s waist and captured his lips again. Good god, this man could kiss. Viktor thanked his lucky stars and every deity he could think of for allowing him to meet Yuuri. He didn't think there was any way he could be any more in love with him. 

Then again Yuuri was always surprising him, wasn’t he. With Viktor’s shirt off Yuuri began peppering kisses down his jaw, down his neck and over his chest leaving a trail of small pink marks in his wake. Viktor allowed himself to get lost in the sensation only to be brought back by Yuuri’s lips on his again. He opened his eyes, Yuuri was leaning down smirking, the tie between his teeth. Viktor waggled his eyebrows and that made Yuuri bark a laugh, dropping the tie onto Viktor’s chest. 

Taking a deep breath to re-compose himself, Yuuri looked back to Viktor and smiled. 

“Do you want this?” He asked.

“Yes,” Viktor smiled back. He reached up, cupping the back of Yuuri’s neck and dragged him back into a kiss. It was long and tender and their tongues mingled just a moment longer before Yuuri pulled away.

“Wrists.” Yuuri said and Viktor obediently raised his hands together. Yuuri wrapped the silk tie around Viktor’s wrists and tied it tight. He took Viktor’s bound wrists and brushed his lips over Viktor’s knuckles. “Not too tight?” Viktor tested the knots, wiggling his wrists a bit.

“Nope, perfect as always,” He smiled. 

Yuuri grinned. “Wonderful.” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s wrists above his head and used the leftover ends of the tie to bind them to the headboard. When he was sure they were secure, Yuuri leaned back over Viktor, letting his hands run down his arms and over his chest. 

Viktor loved giving up control. There was just something about it, his arms pulled taut over his head, the feeling of helplessness and absolute trust for Yuuri. Everything about it was just perfect. He knew that Yuuri felt the same. It wasn’t the first time they’d used bondage during sex and Viktor could remember how nervous he had been about suggesting it. At first, Yuuri had been unsure. Willing to try, but wary nonetheless. They had decided that only Viktor would be tied up until Yuuri was more comfortable with the idea. The night that Yuuri had shyly asked Viktor to tie him up, Viktor was ecstatic. It was one of the best nights either of them had ever had. 

It also lent a bit of spontaneity to their relationship since he never knew if he would be the one tied up or not.

Viktor let his head relax into the pillow as Yuuri began his ministrations. He was kissing Viktor’s neck, biting gently every now and again, while his hand worked at his nipples. Yuuri began grinding his hips in a steady rhythm. Viktor moaned, his hands itching to touch Yuuri, run through his hair and over his skin. 

Viktor jolted as Yuuri’s mouth closed around his right nipple, his hand still busy with the left. Yuuri’s tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh and he smirked when he elicited several breathy gasps from Viktor. 

Yuuri pulled up with a pop, electing to use his tongue to flick back and forth. With his hand he squeezed gently, rolling the skin between his fingers. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, god that man’s tongue was magic. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri leaned in, slowing his hips to a painful stop. “Tell me. What do you want me to do to you?” 

Fuck. He loved it when Yuuri did this. When Yuuri made him spell out all his fantasies and desires. And then actually do said things. Viktor let his eyes flicker open and gazed back at Yuuri. 

“ I don’t care just take me,” He wasn’t usually at a loss for words, but with an expression like that? Well, Viktor would let Yuuri do anything to him. 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, amusement glinting in his eyes. “Is that so? Then you won’t mind if I—” Yuuri ground down slowly and Viktor had to bite his lip to stop himself from whining. “—Take things slow~?” 

Oh, damn it. Viktor was definitely going to regret not being specific. He chuckled and whined, “Yuuri~ come ooon!” 

Yuuri chuckled back, “What~?” He laughed, feigning innocence. Viktor knew for a fact he was not innocent at all. A devil is what he was. “Can dish is out, but you can’t take it? I remember the last time you tied me up.”

Oh no.

“Oh come on! Yuuuri!” Viktor was laughing, his smile only slightly pained from Yuuri’s slow movements. “I knew you had an ulterior motive. I thought this was supposed to make me feel better?”

“I believe I said that this was supposed to distract you,” Yuuri smiled innocently, hooking his fingers in the waist of Viktor’s pants. “I’m sure this will do the trick.” 

Viktor laughed again and pulled on the tie, feigning distress. “You suck!” He giggled. A week ago he and Yuuri had decided to try edging. Yuuri had been the one to suggest it. Viktor had tied Yuuri up in the same way as he was now and teased his poor husband for almost an hour and a half until he finally gave and let him come. They had both had fun that night. Still, though, Viktor could remember the way Yuuri had smirked as he declared he would get his revenge. Viktor had almost forgotten, almost. 

“Oh, I will,” Yuuri laughed. 

With Viktor’s sweatpants and boxers off, Yuuri smirked. Viktor bit his lip to hold back a smile and let his head drop back “Fuck,” He swore under his breath. 

“Language, Vitya.” Yuuri chided before taking Viktor into his mouth. Viktor let out a low moan as Yuuri swirled his tongue around the tip. He moved and began bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Viktor bit his lip and arched his back. Yuuri knew just how to make him squirm and Viktor knew he was going to enjoy tonight. 

Pulling up with a smirk, Yuuri hummed. 

“Are you distracted yet?” He sing-songed.

“Thoroughly,” Viktor said though a breathy laugh. 

Yuuri hummed again. He dipped his head down and began peppering small kisses up the length of Viktor’s dick. “Hm, I don't know… I don't think you are.” His shoulders shook as he watched Viktor squirm under him. 

“Do you just enjoy making me squirm?” Viktor laughed. He was confident he already knew the answer. 

“What makes you say that?” Yuuri said, sticking out his tongue and licking up agonizingly slow. 

Yuuri was good at teasing and Viktor was thankful. He absolutely loved being teased, especially when there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Yuuri knew all the right buttons to push. 

Viktor was glad to let Yuuri have his way with him and Yuuri was glad to take it. 

Yuuri took Viktor’s dick in his mouth again and continued bobbing his head. Viktor let himself get lost in the sensations, arching his back, moaning Yuuri’s name. The rain that had been pounding against the windows had gotten worse, the wind howling outside. Viktor couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. He could feel himself getting close. He arched up, moans growing louder and breathing more frantic. He could feel his control slipping and he knew he was going to come any minute now. 

Yuuri sat up abruptly and smirked. Viktor swore and writhed under his husband. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri leaned over Viktor, hovering just inches from his lips. “Beg.”

“What?”

“Beg for it.”

“Please,” Viktor whined as Yuuri pulled away. 

“Please, what?”

“Please let me come, Yuuri.”

Yuuri put a hand to his chin in mock thought before he smiled. “I wanna hear you, Viktor.” He took Viktor in his mouth again. 

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Viktor arched his back, pulling on the tie as his muscles tensed. His toes curled as he came and finally he collapsed against the bed. Yuuri sat up, licking his lips. He crawled up the bed and leaned in, kissing Viktor deeply. 

“Well,” He said when he pulled back. “It was definitely not half an hour, but… I think that was fun.” Yuuri tugged at the knots in the tie until Viktor’s wrists were untied.

Viktor smiled up at Yuuri and once his wrists were free he wrapped them around the other man pulling him down in a crushing hug. Yuuri laughed as Viktor rolled them over so he was on top. 

“Definitely, but I think it’s time I return the favor.” Yuuri reached back and grabbed the tie. 

“I think I like the sound of that.”

//

The rain had subsided, but it hadn’t stopped. The soft sheets of their bed were tangled between their legs. The candles flickered and cast long shadows across the walls and on each other's faces. 

Yuuri lay with his head on Viktor’s chest. They were a tangle of limbs and bedsheets, giggling like children as they lay together basking in the afterglow. 

“You look really good with your hair pushed back,” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s hair, sleep was already trying to overtake him. 

Yuuri hummed in response, too tired to form words. 

On the nights when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the rain pitter-pattering at the roof above them, Viktor felt like the luckiest man alive. Of course, if you asked Yuuri, he would say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it would be much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Rose


End file.
